wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness (Series Finale)
For other uses of the term "Happiness", see Happiness (disambiguation). 'Happiness '''is the tenth episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). It is the series finale and shares the same name as the series premiere. Synopsis The truth about Wilfred is finally revealed Plot Reminiscent of the first episode, the two start off with the same intro: Ryan planning his suicide. He has finished his now ''final revision and now prepared two bottles of antidepressants for his suicide smoothie. This suicide is slightly more bitter as he is now doing it in spite and along with the loss of Wilfred. Staying true to the original, a knock on the door inevitably saves Ryan. Catherine is there to cheer him up, as Kristen has informed her of Ryan's depression. The two talk about Wilfred and Catherine consoles him, talking of how some animals "choose" people and when they no longer are in need of help, move on. Ryan questions this and tells his mom he knows about The Flock Of The Grey Shepherd. Catherine discusses her and Henry's relationship and how it used to be good up until Kristen was born. Soon the two's relationship began declining and Catherine then met Charles Smith, the leader of the community The Flock Of The Grey Shepherd, and Catherine and Kristen joined the group. The two stayed for three years. Ryan then questions this, until realizing Henry wasn't his real father. Charles was. Catherine continues about the group, explaining how Charles began receiving revelations. A talking Dog God would be sent to greet the Chosen One, lead him to happiness, and then the Chosen One would become a prophet. Charles then began hosting strange fertility rituals, and when Ryan was born he believes his son to be the prophet. Charles began getting extremely protective of Ryan, even restricting Catherine's access to him. This caused Catherine to contact Henry, who had Charles arrested. Henry then adopted Ryan and even represented Charles for his tax evasion in return for Ryan's full custody. Charles then died in prison. Catherine then looks at a dissapointed Ryan, assuming she is boring him. Catherine apologizes to Ryan for keeping the truth from him, and Ryan forgives her as she leaves. Still depressed, Ryan then hears Wilfred in his head. He turns and notices his companion on the couch, smoking from the Gatorade Bong and blowing it into Ryan's face, who falls asleep. Ryan wakes up the next afternoon and discovers Wilfred to still be there, who reveals he truly is a Dog God. The two go for a walk and Ryan finds that despite Wilfred being back, nobody sees the "real dog" aspect of him, as Margot gives her condolences to Ryan over Wilfred's death while Wilfred is in front of her. Wilfred inquires about Jenna. Ryan explains that she dumped him and went back to Wisconsin with Drew. Wilfred is in disbelief until he decides to just fulfill Ryan's happiness in another way, and comes up with an idea. After a long drive and the two discussing Wilfred's Godliness (Ryan disbelieves this) they arrive at The Blue Barn. As Ryan questions Wilfred, he finds that Wilfred is now gone. Ryan attempts to enter the barn, but finds it locked along with its owner wielding a shotgun. Ryan explains his car broke down, along with his cellphone being dead, and the man allows him to enter his home to make a call. While Ryan is (pretending to be) on the phone, he notices in many photos The Symbol. He then notices a picture of Catherine, Kristen and himself. The man then reveals himself as Charles. Charles is glad Ryan went looking for him. In the Blue Barn he shows Ryan some more baby pictures. Through the scrapbooks Ryan notices many familiar faces, including both of his spiritual guides from Questions. On one page he notices Bruce, though Charles explains that his name is Shane and that he played Krungle in the rituals. He also explains Shane was the one who blackmailed Henry, saying he would tell Ryan all about Charles. On the next page Ryan notices a familiar face: Wilfred, though he isn't wearing his usual dog outfit. Ryan questions who he is, and Charles reveals he is Richard, the one who played Mataman in the rituals, and that no one really liked him as he was a prick who always told people how to live their lives. Charles then goes on about Henry, and how he is a good man. Ryan tells him he died in a recent car accident. Charles talks of how Henry saved both him and Catherine, who he did not want to be with such a crazy person. He then talks of how he takes half a dozen pharmaceuticals now and the only crazy thing he does now is talk to his dog. Ryan questions this, but Charles goes on about how he truly did believe in everything about The Flock Of The Grey, but in the end it was just crazy shit he made up. As Ryan is walking away he remembers a few memories he had with Wilfred, though this time Wilfred appears as a real dog and Ryan's insanity is truly shown as he shocks himself with a shock collar and forces his head into a toilet. The man in a dog suit Wilfred then shows up, but Ryan is quick to run from him and tell him to leave him alone. The next day Wilfred arrives at Ryan's house angry over how he had to walk all night there. As Ryan gets into his car, trying to ignore Wilfred, he ends up hitting Wilfred with the car. Upon inspection, Wilfred is no longer on the ground and is seemingly nonexistant now. At his work. Ryan notices Wilfred constantly bugging the secretaries about seeing Ryan, though none of them notice his existence. Outside Ryan's home Wilfred tries to win him over, though failing to do so. Back at his work, Ryan hears Wilfred's pleas for Ryan and sees him atop a rooftop and then fades away, finally out of Ryan's life. At the beach Ryan and Kristen talk about their lives, and Kristen mentions how she's much happier working at a clinic doing the opposite of what she used to do (bring babies to life). Ryan says he's glad that she's finally happy, though she wishes he were too. She then asks him what would make him happy, and he notices Wilfred in the background. He runs to him, who disappears, and ends up at his house searching for Wilfred. As he grieves on the couch, he then smells one of Wilfred's farts and sees his furry friend on the couch. Ryan explains he does want Wilfred back, but they can't have the same crazy relationship as before. He also says Wilfred will need to lay low occasionally, and Wilfred is fine with it. Wilfred then asks to go for a walk and Ryan grabs his coat. Ryan then opens The Basement's door and smiles over what is inside (the camera angle is pointed toward him opening the door from the inside, thus leaving some ambiguity). The two are now sitting on the couch (from the basement) at the beach and talk about Wilfred's existence inside of Ryan's mind and how he remembers things that Ryan has forgotten or repressed. Ryan then notices something down by the water of the beach, and Wilfred insists he go figure out what it is on his own. On a closer inspection Ryan finds that it is a tennis ball. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred / Richard (Photo) * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Mimi Rogers as Catherine * Tobin Bell as Charles Guest Starring * Randee Heller as Margot Uncredited *Garret William Henson as Young Charles Featured Music * NRBQ - "Down in My Heart" Notes * This is the last episode of Wilfred * This episode is overall extremely similar to the first episode as they are both entitled "Happiness" and feature similar scenes (The suicide intro, Wilfred's "Lights out, Ryan" scene, etc) * It can be assumed that Ryan is now content over his psychosis at the end of the episode as he now has some control over it * The Basement's shown to be non-existent during episode three, season two. As Wilfred and Ryan leave the basement, the camera angle switches from behind to facing the basement/closet door, and in the top left corner you can see a hanger bar holding some clothes. This shows they've walked out of a closet. This occurs just before the intervention scene in Loyalty. However, David Zuckerman stated on twitter that this was not intentional, just a mistake. * "Serenity" was the original title for the series finale. Continuity * Ryan asks Catherine whether or not he found any of his baby pictures, which is mentioned in the previous episode. * Also in the previous episode, Ryan throws the tennis ball into the ocean at the ending and retrieves it at the end of this episode Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: *Wilfred "farts" and Ryan "blames" it on him (Since technically Wilfred no longer exists, it was really Ryan farting). * Wilfred requests to go for a walk as he has not gone for one in weeks. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 4 (US)